ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Rie Darcy
Rie Darcy is a Lineage Mage of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Athena Lionheart')'' Appearance Rie stands at 5'7" with fair skin, covered by tattoos. She has narrow hazel eyes and generally no smile. Biography Rie doesn’t come from the most innocent of backgrounds. For starters, her parents were both put on trial and executed for messing with the magic of Zeref when she was ten. That was after a decade of using their daughter to further their work. They lived on through Rie. She was too young to be charged with such a crime and clearly she had been their victim, so the courts did little more than put her in the orphanage. They really should’ve watched her better. She knew where her parents hid their biggest research. For years, she snuck out and went through there stuff, getting dangerously close to messing with necromancy. At the age of 16, she finally broke out of that. She left the orphanage and continued studying magic intensely, but stopped humoring further Dark Magics. As someone with a lot of experience with those, though, she was excellent at stopping those who were using them, sometimes even by fighting fire with fire. Personality Rie is subdued and calculating. She’s always watching, examining people, running through scenarios should a fight break out. While she doesn’t express herself well, or much at all, she’s pretty intelligent and practical. She doesn’t fake it for people. If she doesn’t like you or doesn’t want to talk, you’ll know. Magic Her main magic is Rotation, a very old and common technique used by people to spin dice and other small tricks. This magic translates Ethernano into spinning energy. The user can pick a point in space and use that as the axis. While this magic is very simple and harmless on a small scale, it can be utilized as a weapon. Few people actually pursue this, since it’s dangerous to mess with and it’s simply easier to learn an elemental magic and blow people sky-high. When she’s asked what magic she uses as a mage, this will be her answer. It usually draws a laugh from the asker. That’s how she likes it. *Note on this: There is a similar magic to this on the Fairy Tail fanon wikia. While this is very akin to that, Rie’s use of such a magic is far less advanced and more of a powerful defense and aiming mechanism. Using it as an offensive itself is… messy. Generally, if she actually busts out a Rotation Orb or anything of the sort, she’s out of options and aiming to kill-- which wouldn’t be very good for her rep. Along with this, she has a variety of other spells here and there from a lifetime filled with dabbling. She stores her bow and ammunition, mostly consisting of spear-like arrows, with a little Requip. Using a minor spell that casts transparent magical circles over her irises, she can look at people and determine what magics they use, their magical power, and their lineage. Many of her tattoos have some magical significance, the most prominent being general, moderate magic negation techniques. However, Rie’s magic all boils down to the root of her power: a Dark Art called Lineage. This magic was declared a Dark Art for falling under the category of ‘soul tampering’; thus, Rie only uses it indirectly unless in some major, major trouble. Otherwise, she’s risking getting thrown in jail for life. At best. Given her background, the authorities dislike the fact she’s still pursuing magic as it is. And Lineage, of all magics, with that background? Forget it. There are three states of Lineage magic. The first is the only form she ever uses in public, which is the aforementioned ability to see a person's magical information, so to speak. She has this ability activated quite often, since it's easy to explain away as a more ordinary form of magical vision. Using it, she can gauge a person's danger to her, or, in less common circumstances, their helpfulness to her. However, she can only see back five generations. If she tries reaching past that when utilizing further stages of the magic, she risks releasing a malicious spirit into the target's body. She can see living members of the line, but it's a blurry and incomplete view. Generally, she doesn't focus hard enough to glean too much from it. The second way of using this magic is to contact ancestors. This is what Rie benefits most from with Lineage. Through this, she's learned a lot about, not just her family, but the world in general. She can stimulate meetings within the mind and learn things from them, as well as give others the same opportunity if a reason arose. And then there's the last manifestation of Lineage, which is the most obvious, the most powerful, and the most flawed. This is the ability to establish a link with an ancestor, either her ancestors through herself or another's through someone else, and gain their Magic Power and sometimes to even have them take control. It doesn't take much explanation to show how this could be used. However, this power requires a conduit: a token from the desired ancestor's life. The more meaningful the token, the better the channel. This limit also applies to magics she's learned through contacting ancestors. If she loses the item, she loses the power until she can reclaim it. Theoretically, this magic could be used on an entire specific family line or just multiple ancestors in general, but Rie has never attempted this and doesn't plan to. Another thing she can't do is use Lineage on Dragon Slayers. She can tell when people are Dragon Slayers by ‘the great big lizard blocking her view’. She won't dare to try establishing any connections and risk having a Dragon overload the magic of and kill both her and the target. A complete family tree of everyone she can contact can be found here: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=mbzun2ucrq&f=394960764770299498 (Most of the pictures I’ve used are just to give a general idea.) She doesn’t know everyone on here well, and some she doesn’t contact because they’re just not of interest to her. The Faustus family is the one she knows and likes the best. As is, she's only sought out and found tokens for Celino, Elettra, Cesarina, and Fiorella. She's actually gone out to find a token for Celino twice, not satisfied with the channel the first one gave her. Celino: The orb he used in his first battle against a formally trained mage that was watched and went down as the event that enabled Rotation to be recognized as an approved form of combat magic. Elettra: Vial of magically preserved flower petals. Cesarina: Belt. Fiorella: God’s Eye charm. Trivia *Rie is aromantic, bisexual. *She’s gained some level of notoriety, since although nothing can be proven in a court, she’s clearly messed with some dark stuff. This has led to some nicknames and titles, such as the Black Fairy. Category:Fairy Tail